Hunting House
The Hunting House is one of the various structures in the Fire Village, and offers the player opportunities to fight particularly powerful enemies (usually World Bosses), allowing for one kill of each enemy a day, with the enemy being renewed to hunt again at 12:00 AM server time. These enemies are usually very difficult to kill, regardless of their level, most possess very high HP, and often require the player to have a large amount of healing jutsu or items in their posession to last the fight, and/or the support of particularly strong NPCs or friends. The Hunting House's interface was changed to a map on April 2, 2012 during the start of the Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event and players can collect materials by defeating the world bosses in the Hunting House. However, battling against bosses have been more strict based on level after that time. And the Hunting House is now run by Akagi Iru, the vice-commander of Kari Gumi's team. Also, as of April 2, 2012, there are sub-areas of the Hunting House including the Materials Market, which includes upgraded Hunting House weapons, and Form Materials, which materials can be created by Magatama until May 29, 2012 where Magatama will completely be replaced by materials. In the new Hunting House, not all of the world bosses are shown at once; three of the regular World Bosses would be selected and one of those world boss can be fought alone and two world bosses team up against the player's team. After logging in or defeating a world boss, the set of world bosses will randomize. All of world bosses's levels in the Hunting House changed in April 2. Instead of a fixed level, all bosses' level in the Hunting House ranges from -5 to +5 of the player's character's level. Until the end of April 18, 2012, where the Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses ends, during the event by completing the Practice and Prep set of the event, the player can activate the "Kari Tatsujin" which increases the materials dropped by world bosses by 1 until the end of the event. Since the update from April 2, 2012, all bosses now have some purify and reactive force chance of at least 5%, making them slightly harder to kill. List of world bosses Hunting House world bosses Excluding festival enemies, there are currently 8 world bosses in the Hunting House. *Ginkotsu (originally Rank C level 10): "These wolf-like Ginkotsu live in the forest between the Wind Village and the Fire Village. They are the best hunters in the forest. They always attack adventurers and passersby in the forest." *Shikigami YanKi (originally Rank C level 20): "Summoned by Kojima. Kojima ordered Yanki to protect Kojima's Third Laboratory. Yanki will not allow anyone to enter the laboratory." *Gedo Sessho Seki (originally Rank B level 25): "Summoned by Kojima, Gedo Sessho Seki is the guardian of his Third Laboratory." *Aka Tengu (originally Rank B level 30): "Kojima used Kinjutsu to turn dead bodies into these zombie Tengu. These Tengu can recall and use all jutsu they learned when they were alive. Only the summoner may control them." **The boss battle was called Tengu and it was 2 bosses in one battle: Aka Tengu (which was known as "Tengu - Fire") and Tengu - Wind, both at level 30. After the update of April 2, 2012, Tengu - Wind no longer exists in the Hunting House and Tengu - Fire was renamed to Aka Tengu. *Byakko (originally Rank A level 40): "Many years ago, an escaped ninja attempted to use a Kinjutsu to merge his body with the summon monster 'Byakko' to gain immortality. He failed. 'Byakko' devoured him, - it is a violent and cruel monster." *Ape King (originally Rank A level 50): "Living in the Ape Mountain, Ape King is the leader of all apes." *Battle Turtle (originally Rank A level 55): "Originated from the north, the Battle Turtle is known of its age, which is signified by the thorns on its shell." *Soul General Mutoh (originally Rank S level 60): "Once dead, but resurrected with (Kinjutsu: Reverse Soul Resurrection), Soul General is now a rank SS-criminal who escaped to the Samu Village and serve as a secret weapon." Special event world bosses *Giant Dummy appeared in 1st Anniversary event. "We always treat poor little dummy as (a) practice target, but now, he is going to have some fun with all of you during Ninja Saga(s) anniversary Celebration!" *Gingerbrat appeared in Christmas 2010 event. "Gingerbrat loves Christmas most! But he always worries people might eat him, and that's why he has become so offensive!" *Kasikoki appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event. "A dessert fanatic valentine day is favorite time because there are a big of chocolate." *Hanasikukuzo appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event. "Flower eating monster that loves eating flower don't let it eat all the rose here." *Kogoemon appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event. *Usagi Daizaburo appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event. *Yimoku Ateru appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Pentameter Hornbill appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Kakushi Toridetoko appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Shinoshinomaru appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Soul of Kosenjo appeared in Easter Egg Hunting event *Ryu appeared in Hanami Festival *Irata, Aoi, and Kinta appeared in Hanami Festival *Shikigami Dori appeared in Ninja Saga's 2nd Anniversary *Pumpkin Kurosuke appeared during Halloween 2011 event *Kari Mori appeared in Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event. "This masked beast, with body like a human but ears like rabbit is a fierce egg thief! The two katana is its..." *Shi To appeared in Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event. *Soft Claw appeared in Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event. *Yosuzume appeared in Kari Gumi Vs Egg Hunting Bosses event. *Gobi's Father appeared in the father's challenge of the Father's Day Special event. *Rokubi's Father appeared in the father's challenge of the Father's Day Special event. *Nanabi's Father, appeared in the father's challenge of the Father's Day Special event. *Hachibi's Father appeared in the father's challenge of the Father's Day Special event. *Kyubi's Father, appeared in the father's challenge of the Father's Day Special event. *Wild Rainbow Bird, appeared in Thanksgiving 2012 event. *Kappa , appears in all chapters of Defend Fire Village , the Easter 2013 event. *Cerberus, appears in all chapters of Defend Fire Village, the Easter 2013 event. *Raven Ninja, appears in all chapters of Defend Fire Village, the Easter 2013 event. *Gedou Snake, appears in the third chapter of Defend Fire Village , the Easter 2013 event. *The Origami Monsters , Origami Crane , Origami Deer , Origami Dragon and Origami Bear , appear in the Sakura Festival 2013 event, Sakura Fest . List of world bosses (mobile version) The Hunting House in the mobile version of Ninja Saga became available in the 1.1.17 update in the iOS but only Rank C bosses were available during that update. The Hunting House became available in the Android version on June 15, 2012 in the 1.1.51 version update but it requires only one set of collectables to rebuild. The keeper of the Hunting House in the mobile version is Ishikawa. Defeating world bosses in the Hunting House rewards the player minerals, which can be used to upgrade weapons in the Blacksmith. Rank C * Ghost Shogun (Level 6): "Ghost Shogun live far away from human and he collects evil soul to make him stronger." * Gedo Sessho Seki (Level 11): "Summoned by Ghost Shogun, his duty is to protect Ghost Shogun. He is good at stunning, and Earth Release." * Evil MonkLeader (Level 16): "He sold his soul to evil to gain greater power. At the same time he gathers many different rebel ninja to form a union." * Ape King (Level 21): "Ape King lives in forest outside the village. He is extremely dangerous, and dislike human enter his private space." * Ghost Murderer (Level 26): "Summoned by Ghost Shogun, who is also protect Ghost Shogun. He is good at both Wind Release and Lightning Release." * Angry Revenger (Level 30): "He has short temper who dislike everything he sees. His explosive attack can be very painful if handle carelessly." (Became available in v1.1.22 in the iOS.) * Blood Ghost (Level 35): "Blood Ghost loves to come out during full moon nights. His attack is unbelievably strong!" (Became available in v1.2.2 in the iOS.) * Cursed Wolf (Level 40): "These wolves are dangerous to mess around with. Hunters avoid to hunt them down, because they are cursed." (Became available in v1.2.3 in the iOS.) Rank B * Fire Assassin (Level 40): "Fire Assasin,as elite group of ninja,they are one of the best." (Available only on Android version.) * Hard Rock Warrior (level 40): "Test your skills against a tough warrior." (Available only on Android version.) Rank A Rank A World Bosses are not available yet. Gallery HuntingHouse.png|The old Hunting House interface. Hunting_House_(update).png|The new Hunting House interface as of April 2, 2012. Hunting_House_-_Rank_C.png|Rank C World Bosses in the iOS version. Category:Town Category:World Bosses